


The Wolf Tamer

by PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)



Series: The Wolf [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Caretaking, Falling In Love, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rehabilitation, Romance, Sex Addiction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect
Summary: When anxiety gets the best of Armie, he makes a rash decision and calls Timmy. That turns out to be the best choice he ever could have made.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: The Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930693
Comments: 58
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is part two of The Wolf and it's a bit more serious and a bit more emotional, but I hope you'll still take the time to read it to the end, I promise it's a happy one ♥

Armie’s entire body is shaking as he holds onto the surface of the kitchen counter and tries to take deep breaths. He is cold, but he is sweating like crazy, as if he’s suffering from a bad fever. His nails are scraping over the dark marble and his teeth are digging deep into his bottom lip. Anxiety is a scary thing and Armie can barely get enough oxygen into his lungs to stay upright. He sways in place and whimpers pathetically when the fabric of his jeans shifts over his groin. His stomach turns and he wants to cry.

He can’t take it anymore; he is at the verge of his breaking point.

It has been over four days since he has last gotten relief. Since then, he hasn’t been able to go out due to some work meetings and he is more than suffering. He has wanked himself silly all morning, trying to get rid of the horrible need his body can’t seem to go without, but with no such luck. In fact, it has only gotten worse.

He doesn’t want to be dependent on whether or not he gets laid anymore, but as he’s standing there - at the kitchen counter, fighting back tears he hasn’t felt in years - he has to admit to himself that he feels completely and utterly lost. It feels like there is no way out and he is his own biggest disappointment.

Armie runs a shaky hand through his hair and anxiously searches for something to focus on, something that will get his mind off of everything that his body is feeling. His eyes fall on his cellphone and he picks it up, unlocking the screen. There are no new messages and no missed calls, as usual. 

He has made a habit out of isolating himself, now that his addiction has taken over most of his actions. He has lost a lot of friends and barely speaks to his family. The clubbing he indulges in every weekend keeps his focus on feeding his need, so he won’t have to miss anyone. As he stands there, clinging on to his phone, he realizes that his addiction has destroyed everything and the panic attack flares up even more almost immediately.

With nothing left to lose Armie scrolls through his contacts, trying to find someone who can distract him for a bit. He doesn’t expect help from anyone, but as long as his mind is busy with something else, he can, maybe, get his stomach and chest to calm down. The first few names don’t really ring a bell, probably belonging to coworkers or maybe even people he went to highschool with. The first one that he does consider is his friend Nick, but he hasn’t spoken to the guy in weeks. Things really have been going South. The second name that gets his attention sparks a flame inside him and it makes him frown for a moment.

_Timothée._

The guy has been popping up into his head every now and then for the past couple of weeks. The night they spent together has been one of the best one night stands Armie has ever had, to say the least. Timmy had seemed perfectly in tune with him and he hadn’t been hesitant about anything at all. Armie bites his lip again, hesitates for a second and then presses the ‘call’ button with an unsteady finger, holding the phone up to his ear.

_“Hello?”_

“Hi, Timmy… It’s Armie,” he says, his voice quavering. He doesn’t even sound like himself to his own ears.

 _“Oh, hey! What’s up, man?”_ Timmy sounds so upbeat and truthfully happy to talk to Armie that it actually causes a lump to form in his throat. When was the last time anyone had been happy to see him?

“I was wondering if, maybe, you want to… I don’t know, come over or something,” Armie says, grabbing onto the kitchen counter with his free hand again.

 _“Are you alright?”_ Timmy asks and Armie can hear the concern in his voice.

“Yeah,” Armie answers, before he reconsiders and decides to be honest. “No, actually. Not really. I could use some company.”

_“Well, I’m at work now, but I can be there in an hour?”_

Armie looks at the clock on the wall and sighs. He can do that. He can wait for an hour. He has to.

“That would be great,” he answers, the sound of his voice now barely above a whisper. He really is losing it.

 _“Take a deep breath, okay? You really don’t sound good,”_ Timmy advises, his tone sweet and patient. Armie shivers and closes his eyes. He hadn’t known that that is something he missed.

“I’ll be okay, thank you,” he says, smiling slightly.

They end the call and Armie goes into the living room on staggering legs. He sinks down on the couch and bends over, putting his head between his knees. He takes a deep breath and exhales it loudly, ending in a sob that he just can’t keep in. Fifteen years of living with his addiction and Armie is finally breaking down. 

“Come on, one hour, Armie,” he quietly tells himself, before he closes his eyes and lets the tears fall.

* * *

It takes Armie a moment to realize what the sound is that wakes him from his light slumber, but when he does, he stumbles up from the couch and almost runs over to the front door. He straightens his clothes and throws a quick glance at the mirror that is hanging from the wall in the hallway. His eyes are red, dark circles surrounding them and his skin looks exceptionally pale compared to the tan which usually makes him glow. He sighs and shivers again, noticing that he’s still cold. Shaking his head in disappointment, he silently admits that it isn’t going to get any better and he slowly opens the door. 

“Hi,” he breathes, forcing a small smile for the gorgeous man who stands on his doorstep.

“Oh my God, what happened to you?” Timmy steps over the threshold and shuts the door behind him, before he wraps both of his arms around Armie’s shoulders and hugs him tight. Armie chokes back another sob and clings to Timmy, hiding his face in the guy’s neck. He’s embarrassed like he has never been before, but the relief of being close to someone while he needs it the most is so overwhelming that he pushes the embarrassment to the background.

“Life,” he whispers woefully. His teeth are chattering and his head is spinning, making him even more unsteady on his feet. Timmy seems to notice and slowly walks him back into the house, not loosening his grip for even a second.

“You’re shivering, you need to get warm,” he whispers, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Armie’s head. The older man nods, but doesn’t do anything else. Timmy rubs his back and nudges him gently. “Come on, Armie. Show me where the bathroom is and I’ll make you a bath.”

Armie is speechless over the fact that Timmy takes care of him so easily, considering that they don’t even know each other. He appreciates it very much, though and he silently leads Timmy to the bathroom. He immediately turns on the faucet of the bathtub and fiddles with the temperature of the water. Armie just stands there, completely lost in himself and still shaking violently. This is the worst panic attack he has ever had. He’s sick of it.

When Timmy has deemed the water warm enough, he stands up and turns back to Armie, silently grabbing onto the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over Armie’s head. He drops it into the laundry basket in the corner of the bathroom and brings his hands down to unbutton Armie’s jeans. The button pops open and he carefully slides the denim down his legs. Armie’s erection springs free and hits the lower part of his stomach with an embarrassingly loud smack. 

“Armie,” Timmy gasps, a frown of confusion between his brows. Armie quickly shakes his head and roughly wipes at his eyes, his cheeks hot and tinted.

“I can explain,” he murmurs, not brave enough to look up into Timmy’s eyes. He feels like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar and he hates it. He hates himself.

“No, that’s okay,” Timmy says, gently stroking his shoulder. Armie finally looks up at him and notices that confusion has been replaced by concern all over again. “Let’s get you into the water first.”

Armie silently nods and holds on to Timmy’s hand as he steps over the edge of the tub and into the warm water. It’s hot, almost too much so, but it’s just what he needs. He sinks down into the water until it’s covering him up to his jaw and then he sighs, finally feeling himself calm down a little. He looks up at Timmy and smiles a small, vulnerable smile. Timmy crouches down next to the bathtub and places his folded arms on the edge.

“I like your hair,” Armie says, bringing his hand up to slide his fingers through the chocolate brown curls. Timmy smiles back and takes a hold of his hand, kissing the wet palm. 

“Thank you,” he says. He brings his hands up and wipes a strand of blonde hair from Armie’s forehead. He runs a hand through his thick locks and watches as Armie briefly closes his eyes in pleasure.

The last time they had been together, Armie hadn’t really paid attention to anything else, other than the fact that Timmy was hot and tight. Now that he has a chance to look closer, he realizes how beautiful he actually is. The big, green, sparkly eyes; the shape of his face and his strong jawline; his plump, pink lips and his long, swan-like neck. It is all so very beautiful and Armie feels like crying all over again. He can’t believe he had used Timmy as a lust object. As something that’s only good enough to feed his addiction for a while. He needs help.

“Thank you for being so sweet, even though I have no idea why you would even consider doing this for me,” Armie says quietly, letting his hands roam through the water. His movements are creating small waves and he lets his eyes follow them. 

“Armie,” Timmy says, his voice soft, but full of concern. Armie looks up at him and bites his lip. Timmy smiles and cups his cheek. “You call me with the sound of terror in your voice and when I get here, you’re in the middle of a panic attack. You obviously needed help.”

“It’s way worse than that,” Armie whispers, looking down in shame. The painfully hard erection he is still sporting scowls at him from beneath the surface of the water and he closes his eyes in annoyance. 

“Do you want to tell me?” Timmy asks softly. He wets his hands in the bath water and runs them through Armie’s hair again, gently scratching his scalp. Armie hums and lets his head fall back a little, enjoying the ministrations, before he nods and turns his gaze back to Timmy.

“I’m an addict, Timmy,” he confesses quietly. Timmy frowns, but doesn’t say anything. He looks curious and Armie can’t help but think that he looks cute like this. He smiles, but it fades almost instantly and then he elaborates. “A sex addict.”

“Oh,” Timmy says, nodding slowly. He looks down at the water and something seems to click in his mind. “So, you’re having a panic attack, because you’re experiencing withdrawal symptoms right now?”

Armie nods, shame and embarrassment clear in his features. Timmy runs a hand over his cheek and sighs. That explains _a lot._ The man had acted like a predator in bed, hungry for something he hadn’t had in a while and Timmy understands now. It’s something Armie needs, or he won’t be able to get through his day. He decides right there and then that he is going to do everything in his power to give Armie his life back. He doesn’t know the man and he isn’t sure what he’s getting himself into, but he’s so drawn to Armie. He can’t let him do this by himself.

“I’m glad you called me,” he says, lifting Armie’s face by gently taking a hold of his chin. “I’m going to help you, okay?”

A single tear rolls down over Armie’s cheek and he closes his eyes in relief.

* * *

Timmy drains the tub while Armie dries himself on the bath mat, still slightly shaky, but feeling a little better. His cock is still heavy between his legs and he hisses when the towel shifts over the swollen head. Timmy looks up at him and Armie turns away in embarrassment. There is nothing left of the confident, cocky persona he usually portrays and he wants to just disappear. 

A soft hand on his arm makes him look up, right into Timmy’s caring eyes. Timmy lets his fingers slide up and down over his arm in a calming manner and takes the towel from him. He throws it over the edge of the bath and takes Armie’s hand, leading him out of the bathroom and into the man’s bedroom. He sits Armie down on the bed and goes over to his closet, retrieving a warm hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. He also finds clean boxers in one of his drawers and a pair of clean socks. When he goes back to the bed, Armie is sitting there with his legs pressed together, both of his hands over his groin to hide the erection that doesn’t seem to want to go down by itself. Timmy wants to be aroused, the man is gorgeous and incredibly hot after all, but mostly he just feels sorry for him. It must be really difficult to live with an addiction like this one. He makes a mental note to look up some information when he gets home.

“That must hurt,” Timmy says quietly, putting the clothes on the bed next to Armie. 

“A little, yeah,” Armie says, taking his hands away to take a quick look at his state. Timmy is granted a good look as well and bites back a gasp. Armie’s cock is purple at the tip, standing straight up in the air. His balls look heavy and full and his thighs are quivering again.

“Armie, you can’t function like this,” he says, sympathy and concern evident in his voice. Armie swallows thickly and shakes his head, but doesn't say anything. Timmy bites his lip, before he takes a step closer, sinks down on his knees in front of the man and spreads Armie’s legs a little. He looks up into Armie’s curious eyes and smiles tenderly. “I’m going to fix this for you and then we’re going to sit down and talk, okay?”

“Yeah,” Armie whispers, nodding in agreement. He grabs onto Timmy’s shoulders with shaky hands and watches as Timmy moves closer. Timmy licks his lips, parts them and wraps them around the leaking tip of Armie’s erection, bringing his right hand up and wrapping his fingers around the base. Armie gasps and throws his head back. The tight knot in his stomach finally loosens and his heart starts beating violently in his chest. He feels dizzy and his mind goes numb as pleasure overtakes every one of his senses.

Timmy slides his mouth down over his cock, pressing his tongue to the underside of his shaft, before he draws back up again. He sucks gently and lets his hand follow the movement. Armie whimpers pathetically and buries the fingers of one of his hands into Timmy’s curls. He gives a little pressure to the back of Timmy’s head and urges him to take him in deeper. Timmy complies immediately and lets the head hit the back of his throat, forming a tight vacuum with his cheeks.

“Fuck,” Armie moans, shuddering all over. When he looks back down at Timmy, their eyes connect and his stomach flutters. His balls are throbbing, drawing up tight against his body and Timmy is making it very easy for him to lose himself in the feeling of it. The younger man winks at him, before he takes Armie in even further and swallows around the tip, letting it slide deep down his throat. He breathes heavily through his nose and his eyes water slightly, but it’s worth it. He’s good at this and Armie needs something that will satisfy him until they can come up with a solution. Indulging in sexual acts with Armie might not be a smart idea right now, but he also knows an addict probably shouldn’t stop cold-turkey and he isn’t going to let Armie suffer through it. 

The tip of his tongue presses against the base of Armie’s cock and his lips kiss Armie’s hips. He hums quietly, knowing it will heighten Armie’s pleasure faster and he wants to grin when he feels the vein on the underside of Armie’s erection throb against his tongue. His precum is salty and bitter in the back of his throat, but he doesn’t mind. He never does.

Armie’s hips buck up and Timmy knows he’s getting close. He bobs his head in Armie’s lap and takes him in as far as he can every time he goes back down on him. He gently takes Armie’s balls in his hand and squeezes them, before he pulls them down a little. Armie gasps, grabs onto Timmy’s hair and thrusts up into his mouth.

“Timmy, Timmy… Gonna…” His mouth falls open and a low, feral grunt escapes from his throat. The muscles in his thighs strain, his abs quiver and his eyes squeeze shut as he feels the first intense wave of his orgasm approach.

Timmy grins around his cock, sucks hard and loosens his grip on Armie’s balls, as the man begins to shoot a heavy load right down his throat. Thick spurts of cum fill his mouth and Timmy swallows them all, sucking the older man until he has nothing left to give. His own erection is straining against the zipper of his jeans, but this isn’t the time to think about his own needs. 

He lets Armie’s now softening cock slowly slip free from his mouth and licks his lips, cleaning any traces of the man’s release that might linger there. He softly strokes Armie’s thighs, trying to sooth the muscles there and looks up at him, only to find him blinking back tears. Timmy smiles sympathetically and gets back up, sitting down on the mattress next to Armie. He wraps his arm around Armie’s shoulders and pulls him closer. The man chokes out a heavy sob and buries his face into the fabric of his shirt.

“It’s okay, we’re gonna get you some help,” Timmy whispers, pressing a kiss to Armie’s hair. He strokes his back and holds him close as the man cries.

“I don’t deserve this,” Armie whispers, fisting the fabric of Timmy’s shirt. Goosebumps rise on his skin and as soon as Timmy notices, he grabs the pile of Armie’s clothes and pulls back from the embrace.

“We all deserve a second chance at life if the first one didn’t go as planned, Armie. Now, put on some clothes and let’s get you something to drink, okay?”

Armie looks up at Timmy with wide eyes, shiny with newly formed tears and Timmy smiles sweetly. He leans in and kisses Armie softly on his lips, before he pulls back and hands him his underwear. Armie can finally manage a tiny smile again and takes the piece of clothing, before he puts it on. Timmy watches him dress and when he is finished, he takes his hand and leads him back downstairs.

* * *

They sit on the couch in the living room, both quietly blowing into a mug of tea. Armie isn’t shaking anymore, but he looks pale and tired. Timmy wants nothing more than to hold him close until everything’s fine and Armie feels better, but he knows it’s going to take more than that. Addiction is a serious issue, one that requires professional help and he’s planning on contacting a psychologist eventually. If Armie agrees to accept that form of help, of course.

“Can you tell me how this started?” Timmy asks gently, pulling his legs up on the couch and folding them under his butt. Armie stares into his tea and shrugs. He sinks back further into the couch cushions. “You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to. I’m just trying to understand a bit better,” Timmy explains, slowly rubbing Armie’s upper arm in a soothing way. 

“I, ahm…” Armie swallows, puts his mug on the coffee table and curls up against the backrest of the couch. He wraps his arms around his knees and briefly shoots Timmy a vulnerable look, before he averts his eyes again.

“Armie, listen,” Timmy says, leaning in to cup the man’s cheek. Their eyes connect and he smiles patiently. “I know that we barely know each other, but you called me. There’s a reason for that, whether you’re aware of it or not. I am here now and I want to help. Please, trust me.”

The older man nods and fiddles with the chords of his hoodie. He takes a deep breath and rubs his face, before he wraps his arms around his knees again.

“I was an unproblematic child. Went to school, did my homework, got straight A’s. I didn’t go out, never got into trouble,” he slowly begins. His voice is low and quiet and Timmy listens carefully. “I… I had a twin sister, Emma. She was my world, Timmy.” Armie runs a hand through his hair and smiles a sad little smile. 

“Was?” Timmy tentatively asks, his heart pounding a little. Somehow, he knows that this is going to be a story that will break his heart. The strong man he had met a few weeks ago has completely left the building and is replaced by a fragile looking, emotional wreck. Timmy wants to wrap him up in a blanket.

“We were really close and almost never went anywhere by ourselves. I defended her with my life and in turn, she helped me hit on the boys I liked.” Armie chuckles and shakes his head in amusement. “She was practically my wingman,” he says, his eyes shiny with tears. Timmy smiles compassionately.

“What happened to her, Armie?” he asks, his voice barely more than a whisper. He watches as a shiver runs down Armie’s spine and he closes his eyes, a frown of pain between his brows. He exhales slowly, before he speaks again.

“When we were sixteen, we got separated in class. Teachers thought we were too dependent on each other,” he says, rolling his eyes. “One day, I had classes until late and when I came home, I went into the basement, because that’s where we always told each other about our day. That’s where I found her, but she wasn’t waiting for me.” Armie bites his lip and lets his forehead rest on his knees, his shoulders shaking slightly.

“Armie…” Timmy brings his hand up and gently strokes Armie’s hair, already sensing where this was going.

“She killed herself,” Armie murmurs, his face still hidden. “I found her, hanging from the ceiling. She had left a note on the couch addressed to me to tell me how sorry she was, but that she couldn’t take the bullying anymore,” Armie lifts his head, revealing the tears that are running down his face. “Timmy, she was being bullied and I hadn’t been able to help her. Hell, I didn’t even know and it’s all because of those goddamn teachers who had broken us up.” Armie is full on crying now and Timmy shifts closer. He wraps his arms around him and gently starts rocking him back and forth. 

“I am so sorry, Armie,” he whispers, kissing the side of Armie’s head. He has to bite the inside of his cheek and swallow down the heavy lump in his throat to hold back his own tears. It isn’t his place to cry, but God, does he want to. The poor man…

“I quit school after that,” Armie says, his voice shaky. “I was a wreck for months. I didn’t want to leave the house, I spent hours locked up in her room, looking at her drawings, reading her journals. I had no idea how to deal with the pain that she left me with.”

“That must have been really hard,” Timmy says softly, running his fingers through Armie’s hair. The man seems to calm down a little as he rests against Timmy’s shoulder.

“Eventually, I turned to sex. I fucked every guy in sight, so that I didn’t have to think about the pain anymore…” Armie sighs and closes his eyes again. “So that I didn’t have to see her, hanging lifeless in our safe spot anymore.”

“God, Armie,” Timmy whispers, his tone unsteady and trembling. He’s still trying to be strong for Armie, but his heart is breaking. “When did you find out that it had become an addiction?”

“When I was twenty. I had found myself a job at that point and I was doing pretty well, as long as I got my release every day. I either fucked someone, or watched porn for hours and jerked myself to sleep. I noticed that it had become much worse than I had initially thought, when I had to go out of town on my first work meeting and I didn’t have time for release in any form. I started shaking and I snapped at everyone. I was acting like a drug addict, in need of his next shot of heroin.” Armie finds himself feeling guilty, when he realizes he has just basically admitted that he had used Timmy for his fix of the day. He bites his lip and looks up at the man, but he doesn't see anything other than understanding and concern on Timmy’s face. “I’m really, truly sorry I used you for that,” he adds quietly.

“No, don’t be,” Timmy immediately answers with a small smile, shaking his head. “I don’t feel used and I very much wanted it, myself.”

Armie sighs in relief and pulls back from the warm embrace Timmy is keeping him in. He picks up his mug of tea again and takes a sip.

“I’m glad,” he says, after swallowing the warm liquid. His tea isn’t hot anymore and he suddenly finds himself thirsty, as if his tears have dehydrated him. He hasn’t cried in years and even though he has just poured out his emotions to a man he doesn’t really know, it feels good to tell someone the truth.

“Is that really how you feel, though?” Timmy suddenly asks, fiddling with the handle on his mug. “Like a drug addict, in need of his fix?”

Armie thinks about that for a second. He recalls the panic attack he experienced earlier. The sweating, the shivering, barely able to stand on his own two feet. His chest had felt tight, his stomach had turned, his hands had been restless and he had felt dizzy with unfulfilled need. The only difference is, that he hadn’t been craving the feeling of being high and living on that drug-induced cloud. His cock had been achingly hard and he had been craving the high feeling of sexual release. The symptoms of withdrawal are the same, though and he decides that, yes; that’s how he had felt.

“Yeah,” he breathes out, staring down in his mug. Timmy rubs slow circles over his back and shoulders, making him feel more relaxed than he has in a long time.

“We’re going to get you some help,” Timmy says, briefly squeezing his shoulder. “Don’t worry.”

* * *

When Timmy wakes up the next morning, he’s a little disoriented and he has to take a good look around to finally remember where he is. Then, he turns to his other side and smiles at the sleeping form next to him. Armie is lying on his back, one hand on his exposed chest and the other on the edge of the comforter, which he has pushed down to his lower stomach in his sleep. His chest slowly goes up and down and his breathing is even and quiet. Timmy thinks Armie looks peaceful and it makes his heart flutter. 

After Armie had opened up to Timmy, the day before, the younger man had offered to order them some food and they had had dinner together in a comfortable silence. When they had both finished their pizza, Timmy had asked Armie if he owned a laptop and Armie had quietly handed it over to him. They had done some research on sex addiction and how to treat it. Armie had already acknowledged the fact that he had a problem and he had admitted that it couldn’t, that he didn’t want for it to go on like this. According to the website they had found, that is the first step in his healing process.

As they had found out, there are many options available. He could choose to follow a rehab program online from home and there are clinics where they offer programs with a few hours of therapy scheduled every week, but the one that has drawn Armie in the most, to Timmy’s utmost surprise, is the program that requires him to stay in a rehab facility for a time period of sixty to ninety days. Armie had told him, with a blush high on his cheeks, that he doesn’t trust himself and that it will probably be good for him to be out of the house for a while and Timmy had merely smiled, feeling a little proud of the way Armie was already trying to change. He is having strange feelings for the man and he isn’t quite sure if that’s a good thing.

When they had called it a day, Timmy had told Armie that he was going home and that he would call him in the morning, but Armie’s eyes had widened in terror and he had begged Timmy to stay, confessing that he was afraid he was going to have another panic attack and pass out from it. After seriously deliberating if it was a wise thing for him to stay, Timmy had decided that it couldn’t hurt, as long as he didn’t give in to Armie’s urges, if they ever played up.

He really wants to be there for the man and however attractive Armie may be, Timmy is convinced that he can control himself.

Armie hums softly and turns on his side, tucking both of his hands under his pillow. He yawns and wiggles his nose, before he slowly opens his eyes and blinks against a ray of sunshine that peeks in from between his curtains. His eyes connect with Timmy’s, a look of confusion flashing through them, before they go soft and friendly, a small smile appearing around his lips.

“Good morning,” Timmy chuckles, bringing a hand up to swipe a few blonde strands away from Armie’s forehead. The older man grins and stretches his legs, moaning in delight when his bones crack loudly.

“Hmm, hi,” he answers, closing his eyes again. Armie loves Saturdays, when he doesn’t have work and he can just take his time and wake up on his own terms. Waking up next to a beautiful man makes the experience just that tiny bit better.

Timmy chuckles quietly and stretches out on his back, himself. He pulls a leg up, stretches his arms above his head, before he pulls his shirt back in place and closes his eyes, basking in the fact that he is waking up in a comfortable bed next to someone that he’s starting to bond with.

“How have you slept?” he asks, his eyes still closed. He can hear Armie shift on the mattress and he opens an eye to see what he’s doing. Armie has shuffled closer and slipped an arm around Timmy’s waist.

“Like a baby,” he answers with a soft hum in his voice. He rests his head against Timmy’s shoulder and closes his eyes again, trying to steal a cuddle. Timmy frowns slightly. When they had first met, he had thought that Armie would be a very dominant person and he had had no problem with that. The more time they spend together, the more Timmy is starting to doubt that now. He knows for sure that Armie’s rough shell is just a mask. The man is vulnerable and broken on the inside and Timmy thinks that, maybe, he’s taming the predator. Slowly, but surely. Armie seems a lot more affectionate than he pretends to be and Timmy doesn’t mind at all. Still, he has to think of what they had discussed last night and that cuddling with Armie might not be a good idea in this situation.

“Is this a wise move?” he quietly asks, keeping his hands above his head. He doesn’t want to make a possible wrong move, until Armie has assured him of the fact that he’s fine.

“You’ve helped me feel better than I have in years and I just wanted a little snuggle before we make that phone call,” he whispers, referring to the call to the clinic that Armie had picked out the day before, to see if they will welcome him. “I’m not craving anything right now,” he adds quietly, even sounding a little embarrassed. Timmy smiles and brings his arms down, slipping one of them around Armie’s shoulder while the hand of the other ons finds its way to Armie’s hair, gently running his fingers through the strands.

“That’s good,” he praises softly. He inhales Armie’s scent and closes his eyes, feeling his stomach flutter. He curses inwardly and bites his lip. He is not supposed to have feelings for Armie. He doesn’t want to allow them right now. Armie needs his help and providing him with more temptation is definitely not going to do anything good.

* * *

“I will do that, yes. Thank you very much.”

Armie hangs up the phone and looks up at Timmy with wide eyes. The younger man smiles a sweet, reassuring smile and squeezes his hand, as they sit next to each other on the couch. 

After letting Armie have his cuddle for a moment, the two men had gotten out of bed and made breakfast. Armie had commented that he never really ate breakfast and Timmy had scolded him for it, claiming that that was all the more reason to make him an omelet with cheese and tomatoes. They had shovelled it down in silence and had taken turns in the bathroom. Armie had given Timmy a towel, a new toothbrush and a clean pair of boxer briefs that he could borrow, so that the man could take a shower. As soon as they had both returned downstairs, Timmy hadn’t stalled any longer and picked up the phone. Armie had hesitated a little, but when Timmy had run a soft hand over his bearded cheek, he had felt a surge of courage and he had dialed the number they had found the evening before.

“I can’t really believe it yet,” Armie breathes, his voice hoarse and trembling. “Next week is so soon.”

“It is, but I promise that you will do great,” Timmy says, stroking his lower arm. Armie nods and bites his lip, deep in thought for a moment.

“I have to. I want to get better, I can’t do this anymore,” he says, looking at Timmy with such a serious expression that it actually breaks Timmy’s heart a little bit. The younger man nods sympathetically and envelops him into a hug.

“I know,” he whispers into his neck, rubbing his back in soothing circles. Armie shivers in his arms and Timmy frowns. He can hear Armie’s heart beating rapidly and he pulls back with a questioning look. Armie blushes and averts his eyes.

“It’s better if you leave,” he says quietly. Timmy understands right away and nods.

“Okay, just…” He stands up and grabs his bag. “Please, let me know if you need anything?”

Armie gets up from the couch as well and nods. “I will.”

“Good. I’m proud of you,” Timmy tells him, as he walks backwards to Armie’s front door. The older man blushes and fiddles with his hands. He hasn’t heard that in a long time and to hear it from someone who he had just met is entirely something else. It makes his stomach flutter. Timmy still has a fresh view on who he is. He hasn’t seen him spiral down and he hasn’t seen him destroy people’s confidence by being a sex craved asshole. He knows the real Armie and it’s a pretty exciting feeling.

“Timmy?” Armie asks, before the younger man can open the door. Timmy turns back around and raises an eyebrow. Armie smiles; he likes it when the man does that. “Can I call you, you know, when I’m in there?”

“If they let you use the phone, then yes, please do,” Timmy nods, grinning a little. He would love to hear from Armie. “Good luck, Armie. I really think you’ll do amazing.”

“Thank you for everything, Timmy. I’ll see you soon.” Armie smiles and his heart aches as he watches the front door close behind Timmy, after the man waves a goodbye. He doesn’t want to see him go, but he knows it’s the best choice right now. He needs to call his boss, ask for some time off. He also needs to start packing and inform Nick that he will be gone for a few months. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, his legs trembling with anxiety. This isn’t going to be easy.

* * *

Six days later, Armie sits in his car, trying to take deep breaths as he looks up at the large, light blue building in front of which he has parked. It’s surrounded by beautiful rose bushes and a perfectly mowed lawn. The sign simply reads ‘Rehabilitation Centre’, but it looks very welcoming and peaceful. His hands are shaking, his stomach is twisted up in knots and his heart is beating violently against his chest. This is the biggest step he has ever taken in his entire life. He’s about to deal with all of his demons to be able to live and be himself again. As nervous as he is, he knows for sure that this is something he just has to do. He has plans for his future.

A small smile appears on his face when he thinks of Timmy. Beautiful Timmy who had helped him just last week, when he had seen no way out of his panic attack and couldn’t deal with his addiction anymore. Beautiful Timmy who had stayed the night, because he had asked him to. Beautiful Timmy who makes his stomach flutter and his heartbeat pick up. He wants to heal and he wants to be able to feel all of that again. He wants to make the man his. 

Armie takes his cell phone from his pocket and opens a new message. He lets his fingers fly over the screen and takes a deep breath, before he clicks ‘send’. He shoots one last look at the building in front of him, before he gets out of the car, grabs his suitcase from the trunk and locks the vehicle. He starts to make his way up the path to the front door of the building on trembling legs and quietly encourages himself.

_Let’s do this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, loves! ♥

Timmy sits at his desk at work, looking at his phone with a small, hesitant smile. His mind has been a million miles away all week. The modelling agency he works for has applications coming in left and right, but he hasn’t been able to concentrate at all. All he can think of is Armie. He knows he has no right to have feelings for the man. He doesn’t even know him that well and he had just helped the man getting himself checked into rehab. This is the worst timing ever to fall for someone, but he just can’t stop thinking about him. 

With a heavy heart and a small set of butterflies in his stomach, he re-reads the message he has just received.

[ ](https://ibb.co/LY6DYK7)

From: **Armie**  
_I’m here. I’m gonna do  
this and I hope that you’ll  
be waiting for me when I  
get back. I wanna show  
you the real me. I’ll get  
better, I promise. Love,  
Armie._

Timmy wants nothing more than for the man to succeed. Not just because he has feelings for Armie, but mainly because he thinks the man has been through enough and he deserves happiness. He has never seen someone so broken as when he had arrived at Armie’s house and he doesn’t ever want to see something like that again. 

As he puts his phone down on his desk and focuses on the application in front of him again, he silently promises himself that if Armie comes back healthy and is still willing to hang out with him, he is going to ask the man out. He’s going to treat Armie the way he deserves.

He giggles quietly and slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle it. He can’t wait.

* * *

_Seventy-nine days later_

Armie rests his hands in his sides and looks around his bedroom with a bright smile. It has taken him about five coats of paint and hours of work, but he has finally painted the black walls a light gray shade. He has hung up a few pictures of him with friends and family, with whom he has reconciled as a part of his 12-step program. His new, white curtains are thrown open wide and the sun shines bright into his room. His new blue bedding looks inviting and fresh and there is an empty photo frame on his nightstand, waiting to be filled with the one picture that is missing. _Timmy._

After completing his program and entirely changing his life and everything that triggers any lingering anxiety, Armie is finally ready to see him again. For the first time in fifteen years he feels completely at ease with himself. There is no depression, no urges and no desires, other than the one to see the man who has helped him get his shit together. He wants to be with Timmy.

His therapist at the facility had given him permission for a phone call every Friday during the weeks he had been there and he had loyally called Timmy every week. The man had asked him about his recovery and the activities he got to do there, but they had mostly talked about other things in life. His family, Timmy’s family, their occupation and their hobbies. Armie had even told him stories from when his sister was still alive. The thirty minutes of phone time he got always flew by, never enough to prepare them for another week of missing each other, but now that he is healthy again, he realizes that there won’t be any time limit ever again. 

He fishes his phone from his pocket and walks back down the stairs while he thumbs a quick message to Timmy. He doesn’t want to spoil the surprise he has planned, but for the plan to work he needs to know where Timmy is. He presses ‘send’ and walks into the kitchen, searching for the car keys he knows he had left somewhere on the counter. All he has to do now is wait for Timmy to respond. His eyes fall upon the vase he has put on the counter and he smiles, his heart flipping in his chest.

* * *

From: **Armie**  
_Where are you? Are you  
busy? xo_

Timmy’s stomach flutters and his throat suddenly feels dry, even though he has been sipping on a large glass of orange juice for a few minutes. He hasn’t spoken to Armie in a few days. The last time they had talked on the phone, he had mentioned that he may be coming home soon, but there had been silence ever since and Timmy hasn’t thought much of it. Now that Armie is actually texting him from his own phone, he suddenly feels nervous, because that means that he is out of rehabilitation. 

“Hey, is something wrong?”

The curly haired male looked up into Will’s concerned face. His friend had asked him to have lunch with him because he had been bored out of his mind and Timmy never says ‘no’ to a bagel and OJ from his favorite café. He realizes that he has been staring at his phone with wide eyes for probably longer than a minute and he blushes slightly.

“I think Armie is home,” he answers, his voice trembling slightly. Will grins and gestures to his phone.

“So, tell him you want to see him! God, I’ve listened to your rambling about that man for long enough to know that you’re crazy about him.”

Timmy bites his lip and giggles. Yeah, he might just be a little crazy about Armie. They have gotten to know each other a lot better and even though it’s just over the phone, Timmy can’t remember ever having such strong feelings for anyone. On top of that he has heard the change in Armie’s voice. The first week in rehab had had the man’s voice trembling with anxiety and Timmy had almost blamed himself for it, for making the man go into therapy. But then the second week, he had actually sounded a little better, more relaxed and Timmy had been able to breathe again. He has heard Armie grow from anxious and depressed to healthy and upbeat and he can’t wait to hear that voice in person again. To be able to look at Armie as they talk about everything and nothing. 

“He’s asking where I am,” Timmy states, looking back at his phone screen.

“Jesus, Timmy, do I have to chew your food for you, too? Tell him you’re having lunch here and see what he replies,” Will says, chuckling at Timmy’s darkening blush. He has known Timmy since elementary school, but he has never seen him like this. Timmy has always been confident and outgoing, never afraid to show the world who he is. This guy he is talking about must be really special, because he has never seen Timmy blush over a text from someone. 

“Okay, yeah, I’ll do that,” Timmy says, his thumbs flying over the screen of his phone.

To: **Armie**  
_I’m having lunch with Will  
at Goodies. Are you home?  
xo_

It takes Timmy everything to stay still in his seat. He wants to pace the café in suspense, waiting for Armie’s reply. What if he is actually home? Does he want him to come over? Does he want to meet up somewhere? Is he expecting something from him? Armie’s crystal blue eyes have been haunting him for weeks, appearing in his dreams and in his thoughts while he’s at work. His deep, sultry voice, even over the phone, sends chills through his body and when Armie laughs, Timmy’s heart flutters and his stomach bubbles with happiness. Whatever Armie might be expecting from him, Timmy is ready. He knows what he wants and if Armie wants the same, if he is ready - and allowed - to date again, Timmy will dive into it with his eyes closed.

He takes small bites from his bagel and sips his juice, telling Will all about the casting he has attended for work, last weekend. The man listens carefully and eats his own lunch, until suddenly his eyes go wide and he stares at the entrance behind Timmy. Timmy frowns and turns around slowly. He can only just put down his glass before it would have fallen to the floor. His mouth goes slack in shock. 

Armie stands in the doorway of the café with a big, beautiful bouquet of roses in his hands. He spots Timmy and smiles shyly, before he makes his way over to their table.

“Oh my God,” Will whispers and Timmy silently nods as he gets up from his chair, because yes, _oh my God._

“Hi, Timmy,” Armie says, his voice soft and deep. Timmy’s stomach twists and his heart flutters. He wants to say something back, but all he can do is giggle stupidly and he bite his lip in embarrassment.

“Hi,” he eventually says, smiling so wide, his jaw aches. “What is this?” He looks down at the flowers and back up at Armie with a surprised gaze in his eyes.

“Eighty-five red roses, one for every day since the day that you saved me and a white one, which I’m hoping will be the one that symbolizes the fresh start that I would like to make with you,” he explains. He gently presses the bouquet into Timmy’s hands and shuffles on his feet, looking completely nervous and utterly cute. Timmy sniffs the roses and hums in delight.

“Armie, this is so nice, I don’t even know what to say,” he says softly, looking around the café when he notices that they suddenly have an audience. People have turned around at their tables and are looking at them with expectation, most of them smiling brightly.

“Say you’ll go out with me?” Armie asks, sounding very self-conscious and insecure. Timmy smiles up at him and just studies him for a moment. The man looks extremely healthy, almost like a new man. The bags under his eyes have disappeared, his hair looks like he has just gotten back from the hairdresser, all soft and perfectly styled. His facial hair is neatly groomed and he smells like he has just taken a shower, all soapy and musky cologne. Timmy’s senses are in overflow.

“Oh, for fucks sake, will you please tell the man ‘yes’ and go with him?” Will exclaims, obviously no longer able to stand the tension. “He’s been driving me nuts with his endless blabbering about how amazing you are. Please, take him.”

Timmy blushes furiously and hides behind the bouquet of roses, giving Will the finger and a warning glare. Armie merely chuckles and feels his own cheeks flush as well. If he didn’t know any better, the tint on his cheeks would have embarrassed the hell out of him. The strong, careless and dominant front he used to take on would never have allowed that part of him to come forward. Fortunately, he does know better now. He has gotten to know himself again and he isn’t that person anymore. He is Armie now.

“So,” he speaks quietly, drawing Timmy’s attention again. “What do you say?”

Timmy turns his gaze back to him and smiles, pressing the roses against his chest as if they were the most precious gift he has ever received. 

“Yeah, I’d love to go out with you,” he whispers. People around them clap and Timmy grins like a fool. His heart does a happy little flutter. “Are you sure you don’t mind?” he asks Will. He has been out with his friend and he doesn’t want the man to feel like he’s just putting him aside for Armie. Will, however, laughs and hands him his jacket.

“No, go. You deserve this,” he says, pressing a kiss to the side of Timmy’s head before he sits down and picks up his own bagel again. Timmy chuckles quietly and hands Armie the roses, so that he can put on his jacket. As the older man holds the flowers in his left hand, he offers Timmy his right one and smiles when Timmy takes it and tangles their fingers together. 

“Where are we going?” Timmy asks as they make their way to the exit of the café. 

“It’s a surprise,” Armie answers. He grins up at Timmy and takes in the man’s appearance. His hair is hanging over his forehead in perfect curls as always and his skin is glowing, like he has treated it with a serum, but Armie knows that this is just how Timmy wakes up in the morning. He looks flawless, but he also looks like he is ready for a lazy day and Armie wants to praise himself. He can work with that.

* * *

Timmy stares up at the front of the building and can’t suppress the giggle that bubbles up in his chest. Armie laughs sheepishly and sticks his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He knows it isn’t the most romantic idea, but he had always liked the activity, back when he was younger. Emma usually won and if she didn’t, Armie would let her win. She had always been a sore loser, but Armie loved her like that. His smile turns sad for a moment, but he silently reminds himself that he shouldn’t let the memories of the past ruin his future. He will always love Emma, she will always have a place in his heart and she would have encouraged him to go after Timmy. So, he does just that.

“Yeah, I know it’s not romantic, but I thought we could do something fun first. I promise I’ll take you out to dinner like a true gentleman after this,” he explains with a cheeky grin. Timmy shuffles closer and takes a hold of Armie’s lower arm, squeezing gently.

“Armie, I love bowling. I have to warn you, though,” he says, cocking his eyebrows to emphasize his mysterious grin. “I am pretty competitive.”

“Bring it,” Armie dares him, pulling his hand back from his pocket, before he slips his fingers through Timmy’s and leads him to the entrance of the building.

Turns out, Timmy hadn’t lied about being competitive. Armie had fought for it and tried his best to distract Timmy when it was his time to throw, but the younger man had still won, fair and square. He hadn’t exactly been subtle about it either, shoving the result paper right into Armie’s face when they had gone to collect their own shoes at the counter. Armie had merely laughed and pulled Timmy into a gentle hug, overcome by emotions that had been caused by Timmy’s happiness. He is falling hard for the man.

They are now seated at a table by the window, at the restaurant where Armie has made reservations. They have already devoured their entrée dishes and their main course and they are now waiting for the massive chocolate cake they have ordered, with the intention of sharing it. They have shared casual conversation, just having a really nice time in each other’s company. Armie isn’t sure if the man is doing it on purpose, but Timmy has avoided asking any questions about Armie’s time in rehab and he’s beginning to wonder why that is, until Timmy speaks up.

“I’m not sure if I’m supposed to ask you anything about it, but… How was it?”

Armie smiles, slips his hand across the table and takes Timmy’s fingers in his. He strokes the back of them with his thumb to let Timmy know that he’s absolutely not out of line for asking.

“It was refreshing,” Armie answers, fiddling with Timmy’s fingers. “I feel like a new person, to be honest. I know that’s pretty cliché to say, but it truly feels like that. I don’t have urges anymore, I know how to handle panic attacks, if I even get them and I just feel like I’m ready for life. I want to go back to work and I want to pick up playing soccer again. I even redecorated my room, got rid of all the darkness.”

Timmy smiles, his eyes shiny with unshed tears. He gently squeezes Armie’s hand and tangles their fingers together. He looks at them for a moment, his pale skin a stark contrast against Armie’s darker skin, before he lifts his gaze back to Armie’s.

“I am so proud of you. I felt so guilty in the beginning, thinking that I had been a part of a decision that you didn’t really want to make, but then your voice changed and you sounded way more clear after a few weeks,” Timmy says, his voice soft. “I don’t know what changed, but it made me confident in believing that you could do this.”

“They, ehm…” Armie blushes, but doesn’t look away. “They had me set up a goal for myself. Something that I absolutely wanted to do when I finished my program, so that I had something to work towards.”

“Oh, yeah? What was your goal?” Timmy asks, his eyes curious and warm.

“I wanted to ask you out on a date. A real date with potential,” Armie answers. The flush on his cheeks darkens and he smiles shyly. Timmy giggles softly and rubs his thumb over Armie’s palm, still pressed against his.

“I think it’s safe to say that you have reached your goal,” he whispers, leaning in a little. “Would you like to celebrate?”

“Celebrate?” Armie asks, a little confused. He thinks that they are already celebrating. The day feels pretty amazing to him, so far. Timmy merely grins and tugs on his hand.

“Come here and kiss me, you fool,” he whispers. Armie’s breath hitches in his throat and his heart flutters in his chest. He pushes up on shaky legs and leans over the table a little, closing the distance between their faces.

“Okay,” he stammers.

And then he softly locks his lips with Timmy’s.

* * *

_One year later_

“Baby? I’m home, where are you?”

Timmy frowns and puts his keys on the kitchen counter, wondering where his boyfriend has gone. He had come home from work and entered the man’s house, under the impression that Armie would be home and waiting for him, since that is what he had promised him before he left that morning.

Instead, he finds the lights in the house dimmed and it’s entirely too quiet. He goes to grab his phone from his bag, when suddenly he hears footsteps upstairs. He grins and walks into the hallway.

It has been exactly one year since he had been on his first official date with Armie. It has also been one year since they have shared their first official kiss and they have come a long way since then.

They had gone on two more dates, before they had discovered that they really just wanted to spend as much time together as possible. So, they had just started to meet up at home, either Armie’s or Timmy’s. Before they realized it, they were seeing each other every day, spending the night and having breakfast together, before they parted ways again. Eventually, Armie had given him a key to his house with a blush high on his cheeks and Timmy had been over the moon.

Even though they havn’t taken the last step in their relationship - because Armie needs to sustain from sex for at least a year after his rehabilitation process and because they just want to build a connection based on affection and emotional attraction - Timmy definitely notices a change in Armie. He is sweet and gentle, very patient and he is very appreciative of their closeness and intimacy, despite the lack of sex. Timmy wants to give him all the time he needs. He’s sure that Armie will let him know when he is ready for more.

Timmy climbs the stairs and follows the sound of someone shuffling around. It leads him to the bathroom and he leans against the doorframe with a small smile, watching Armie move around. The man has set up some candles, the bathtub is filled with steamy water and there are two glasses of champagne on the shelf above the tub. He clears his throat and chuckles when Armie jumps up and flushes bright red.

“Oh God,” he breathes, placing a hand over his heart. “You scared the shit out of me. I hadn’t expected you to be home already.”

Timmy smiles and steps into the warm bathroom. “I finished early. What’s all this, babe?” he asks, slipping an arm around Armie’s waist and stealing a quick kiss from his boyfriend. Armie sighs happily against his lips and wraps his arms around Timmy’s shoulders.

“I wanted to do something nice for you,” he answers, after he has pulled back from the kiss. He runs a hand through Timmy’s hair, ruffling his perfect curls.

“Hmm, this is pretty nice,” Timmy hums, closing his eyes as he leans against Armie’s chest. “Are you sure that’s all?”

Armie stays silent for a while, slowly stroking Timmy’s hair and neck. His breathing has sped up a little, but not so much that Timmy feels like he has a reason to be concerned. It sounds like Armie is nervous and he decides that he won’t push him to talk. However, he knows the man too well by now, to guess how long it will take him to get himself together. He silently counts. _Three, two… One._

“I think I’m ready.”

Timmy looks up at him and watches the man swallow down a lump, staring at the floor. He brings a hand up to Armie’s cheek and cups it gently, drawing his attention again. His boyfriend looks nervous, but his eyes are warm and radiate something that tells Timmy that he has thought about this for a while.

“Are you sure?” he asks quietly, stroking a thumb over Armie’s cheekbone.

“Yeah, I really want to be with you,” Armie says, pressing Timmy a bit closer against his chest and kissing the top of his head. “But let’s take this bath first, okay?” he suggests. Timmy grins and nods, bringing his hands down and taking the hem of Armie’s shirt between his fingers.

“Yes, let’s,” he breathes, before he pulls the shirt over his boyfriend’s head. He lets his hands roam over Armie’s chest for a moment and hums appreciatively. He is tan and toned, his muscles a stark contrast beneath the dark skin and Timmy has yearned for the day that he would get to touch him again. Now that that day has finally come, he can’t decide where to start. They have slept in the same bed together, their limbs tangled up, being as close as possible, but this is different. Timmy is actually allowed to make Armie feel good and he wants to pull every one of his tricks out of his sleeve.

“Hey,” Armie whispers, drawing Timmy’s attention. The man looks up from where he has been staring at his chest and blushes slightly. “Take off your shoes?” the older man suggests. Timmy nods and toes off his sneakers, leaving them on the bathmat. He will pick up his mess later. Armie takes the fabric of Timmy’s shirt between his fingers and pulls it up over his head, before he carelessly lets it fall to the floor. Timmy smiles and leans in, connecting his lips with Armie’s. They share a soft, but passionate kiss that leaves them both a little breathless after they pull apart. Timmy brings his hands to his own belt and unbuckles it. He flicks the button, pushes the zipper down and curls his fingers behind the waistband of his jeans. He looks at Armie with a questioning gaze and when the older man nods, almost invisibly, he pushes it down over his legs, taking off his socks in the meantime. 

“You too,” Timmy whispers, gesturing towards Armie’s own jeans, which are still fastened around his hips. Armie quickly gets rid of the denim and lets it pool around his bare feet. He steps out of them and wraps his arms around Timmy’s waist again. This, they have done before in the last month. They have cuddled in their underwear, slept in it too and Armie has even made Timmy breakfast in his boxer briefs one morning, too lazy to go find his sweatpants. It has been tempting, but rehab has taught Armie how to control himself. They have also told him, that it is perfectly normal to obtain a healthy sex life, but he just needs to do it with the right intentions and set some boundaries for himself. Being so close with Timmy, without the actual sexual intimacy, has perfectly done the trick. 

Armie only hesitates a second longer, before he lets his hands slide down over Timmy’s sides and slips his fingers under the waistband of his briefs. He pushes the fabric down and lets it fall to Timmy’s feet. When he throws a cautious glance down between their bodies, he can see that Timmy is already half hard and he swallows down a lump of guilt. It must have been very difficult for Timmy to be patient enough to give Armie the time to heal and wait for him to be ready for more. He brings his hands back around Timmy’s waist and lets them travel lower, until they gently cup the round globes of Timmy’s ass. The younger man hums and presses himself closer to Armie, wrapping his arms around his neck, before he heatedly locks their lips together. He parts his lips and slips his tongue between Armie’s, tangling it with its mate. 

“Timmy,” Armie murmurs against Timmy’s mouth, rolling his hips in an upwards movement. His boyfriend gaspes and pulls back from their embrace.

“Take those off, please,” Timmy pleads. Armie quickly nods and lets go of him to take off his own underwear. As soon as he’s naked, Timmy takes his hand and leads him to the tub. He doesn’t dare to look down and sneak a peek of Armie’s manhood. The older man may have learned how to control himself, but Timmy isn’t sure that he can do the same. He has been longing for this a little too long. They step into the hot water and Armie sinks down against the side of the tub, before he gestures for Timmy to sit down between his legs. The younger man obeys and leans back against Armie’s chest, closing his eyes in pleasure. Armie hands him a glass of champagne and kisses the side of his neck, before he takes his own glass and sips from the bubbly alcohol. Timmy smiles and shivers when Armie’s other hand finds his stomach and starts to stroke his skin. He can definitely get used to this.

* * *

With a soft whimper and the shivers running down his spine, Timmy arches his back up from the mattress and into Armie’s touch. The man lets his hands roam over his chest, gently thumbing his nipples as he laches his lips onto Timmy’s swan-like neck. The younger man is in absolute heaven.

After soaking in the bath for a good half hour, Armie’s ministrations to his skin had become too much and Timmy had practically begged for him to take him to bed. Armie had merely smiled lazily and kissed him, before he had scooped him up from out of the water and wrapped him up in a fluffy towel. They had dried themselves quickly and Armie had walked him back to the bedroom without breaking the connection between their lips. It was like he simply couldn’t get enough, now that he had finally admitted to himself that he was ready for more. For _everything._

Lying on the soft blue sheets, his cock achingly hard and profusely leaking while Armie touches him in all the right places, has Timmy’s head spinning and his heart fluttering. He has been waiting for this since Armie had gone off to rehab, secretly hoping that Armie would call him when he got out. Now that they are in an actual relationship, fitting together so well, Timmy wants it all. He wants to be as close to Armie as possible and he wants it now.

“Armie… No more foreplay,” he pants, tangling his fingers through Armie’s blonde strands of hair to pull his head back from the crook of his neck. When their eyes connect, Timmy notices that Armie’s have taken on a lusty haze and he knows that his own probably look the same. 

“But I wanted to repay you for what you did for me,” Armie whispers, leaning in to press a soft, open-mouthed kiss to Timmy’s lips. “You know… Suck you a little,” he rasps, his warm breath against Timmy’s upper lip. The younger man shivers and whimpers again. If this is how Armie is going to be from now on, he is fairly sure that he’s going to die. 

“I can’t, I’ll come,” he admits, a deep flush of embarrassment high on his cheeks.

“Maybe after I make love to you, then.” Armie brings his hands down and takes a hold of Timmy’s hips, lifting them gently. The younger man wraps his legs around his waist and nods absentmindedly.

“Stop talking,” he says, before he pulls Armie’s face down again and kisses him roughly. Armie groans right against his mouth and rolls his hips down, making their matching arousals collide. Timmy’s stomach is wet with his own precum as well as Armie’s and everything feels hot and exciting. Their tongues play a heated game, a playful fight for dominance, as their hands roam and explore freely. After a few minutes of heavy petting, Armie pulls back and leans over towards the nightstand. Timmy whines at the loss of skin on skin contact and tries pulling Armie back on top of him, but the older man kisses his hand as it reaches for his neck and moves away. 

“Condom,” he whispers. Timmy nods and blushes, embarrassed at his own greediness. He just can’t get enough of his boyfriend. Armie grabs a condom and a bottle of lube from the drawer and sits up between Timmy’s thighs. He opens the foil package and takes the rubber out, placing it over the tip of his cock and rolling it down in one swift move. Armie may be cured from his addiction, but that doesn’t mean that he has lost his moves. He picks up the bottle and uncaps it, squeezing out a fair amount on the tips of his fingers, before he puts it aside again. He wets them thoroughly and brings them down between their bodies.

“Nng,” Timmy moans when they gently rub over his twitching hole and he pushes down a little.

“How long has it been?” Armie asks, giving a bit of pressure.

“You were the last,” Timmy states in all honesty. He looks up into Armie’s crystal blue eyes and shudders. Aside from the lusty haze, they also radiate pure love and affection and it causes Timmy’s heart to pick up its speed. Armie nods silently and pushes the first finger in, torturously slow. The younger man hisses in pleasure and arches his back, pushing his ass down on Armie’s finger. It isn’t enough, he needs more and deeper and harder.

“Timmy…” Armie whispers, silently trying to urge the curly haired man to slow down, but he didn’t listen. Instead, he rolls his hips against Armie’s unmoving hand and moans when the finger slides in deeper.

“More, please,” he begs, his voice whiny and his eyes wide. Armie swallows thickly and nods, lining up a second finger next to the first and pushing them both back in. He curls them upwards and is rewarded with a shout of pleasure. He scissors his fingers and stretches Timmy’s muscle, trying to loosen him for what is to come. The last time he had had sex with Timmy, the younger man had mentioned that he doesn’t mind the sting, but Armie knows he is more than generously sized and he just wants it to be perfect this time.

“You okay?” he asks the man who is biting his lip to keep himself from moaning out his sexual frustration. 

“I can’t take more,” Timmy whispers, reaching down to grab Armie’s wrist. He gently pulls on his arm and frees his fingers from his entrance, sucking in air between his teeth. “You need to get inside me now.”

“Yeah, okay,” Armie nods, his cock twitching between his thighs at Timmy’s words. He hasn’t really realized before that he has missed sex, because he was so focused on getting better. He guesses that that had been the point of going to rehab for sex addiction in the end, but he is finally letting himself enjoy it again and his body is going nuts over the fact that he’s in bed with Timmy. _His Timmy._

He picks up the bottle of lubricant and squeezes out a thick line over his sheathed cock. He throws the bottle aside and spreads out the liquid, slicking his cock, before he wipes his hand on the bedsheets and moves forward. Timmy brings his arms up and wraps them around Armie’s neck, pulling him closer. Armie places the tip of his cock against Timmy’s entrance and connects their eyes. He brings his clean hand up and runs it through Timmy’s soft, brown curls, before he cups his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Take a breath,” he instructs and Timmy obeys, sucking in a deep pull of air, before he exhales slowly. Armie gives a little pressure and the head of his cock slips past the resistance of the younger man’s sphincter. He rolls his hips and pushes in, until he is seated all the way inside Timmy, his balls kissing the man’s ass. He supports himself on his arms, next to Timmy’s head on the mattress, as he presses their chests together.

Their eyes don’t shift away once. Not when Armie bites his lip and tests the slide by pulling back a little, not when he pushes back in with a little more force and certainly not when he rolls his hips up and hits Timmy’s prostate, making the man shout out in delight. Timmy only breaks their gaze when the pleasure gets too much. Armie speeds up his thrusts and tightens his hold on him, making his eyes roll back in his head as his mouth falls open. The intensity of making love to someone you actually care about is something that Armie hasn’t experienced before and he can honestly say that he won’t settle down for less after this. 

“Armie,” Timmy gasps, pushing his hips up, causing his erection to slide up against Armie’s abs. It leaves a sticky trail of precum and causes Timmy’s balls to draw up against his body, tightening almost painfully. It really has been too long for him and his stamina has gone down tremendously. Or maybe that’s just because he’s with Armie.

“You’re gorgeous,” Armie pants, smashing their lips together to kiss him briefly, before he pulls back again, in need of oxygen. He brings his hand down between their bodies, still sticky with lube and wraps his fingers around the throbbing shaft of his boyfriend. He encircles the crown and thumbs the wet head, before he starts to pump his fist in earnest. 

It doesn’t take more than a minute of steady thrusts and rough strokes over his cock, for Timmy to start shaking violently. His stomach grows hot and his toes curl where his feet are pressed against Armie’s lower back. He gasps for breath and whimpers in pleasure, digging his fingers into Armie’s back. 

“I’m gonna come,” he pants, searching Armie’s eyes for approval. He knows it’s silly, he doesn’t need approval to reach orgasm, but he still wants to make sure Armie is right there with him. 

“Good,” Armie nods, growling in the back of his throat. “Because I was trying to hold off and I’m not sure if I can, any longer.”

Timmy chuckles and gently kisses Armie’s plump lips, before he throws his head back against the pillow and arches his back. He pushes his cock up into Armie’s fist and releases a high pitched, drawn out moan. The first ropes of cum spurt violently against Armie’s chest, decorating his skin in an obscene gesture. 

“Nng, oh God, Armie,” Timmy whimpers, still rolling his hips up. The orgasm drags out for a long time and when he finally slumps down on the bed, he lets himself enjoy the sight of Armie giving himself over to pleasure as well. His eyes squeezed tightly shut, his hips stutter forward and he finally sighs out a deep, low groan, before he fills the condom deep inside his boyfriend. They collapse against each other, breathing heavily, their limbs tangled together and their skin sticky and sweaty. They bask in sweet afterglow, lazily stroking each other’s skin wherever they can reach. When Timmy has eventually recollected himself, he runs a hand through Armie’s hair and draws his attention. His boyfriend looks at him with a questioning gaze.

“I’m really proud of you and…” Timmy smiles and exhales happily. “I just love you, so much.”

Armie blushes and rolls over to his side, keeping a leg and an arm securely wrapped around his partner, before he takes a deep breath.

“I love you, too,” he whispers, emotion evident in his voice. “I can’t ever express how grateful I am that you helped me check my ass into that clinic.”

“Your ass isn’t going anywhere now,” Timmy smirks. “Staying right here in my capable hands.” He slides a hand down and squeezed a firm globe. Armie laughs and nods, his eyes glazed over with warmth. He really isn’t going anywhere. 

No more sex addiction to keep him isolated. No more predator on the prowl.

_Just Armie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support, I appreciate it immensely! ♥


End file.
